Mura
Information Life Mura was one of Lord Zeronius' older children, though he detested causing violence himself, so instead of becoming a conqueror like his brothers, he worked as a support to their efforts. As he grew with the other Dark Matters of the Zeronius clan, Revelian came to admire him, and they eventually became best friends. Revelian has even stated that Mura's detesting of violence led him to regret his involvement in the killing of the Ludusian Dragonkin. After Revelian was defeated by Kirby, Mura left the other Dark Matters in order to go and search for him, leading to the both of them being looked down upon. Mura eventually found Revelian on Ludus, and the two helped each other to establish a life on the planet, having no other place to go. It is known that as a gift to Revelian, Mura went out to blacksmith to have a sword crafted for him, knowing that Revelian had a liking for swords. The sword was crafted and named after the person who requested it made and the swords' own creator. When Kuipter had begun to make his presence on Ludus known, Mura took it into his own hands to go after him, in order to protect Rev and the other people of Ludus. At first, Mura is able to subdue Kuipter, but he then falls to his tricks when Shenanigans appears, allowing Mura to be killed. Revelian later found what existed of Mura's remains, being some of his broken teeth, his cracked visor, and threads of his hair, along with a message from Kuipter explaining that he had killed Mura. Revelian built a memorial for Mura which also serves as a grave, containing his remains. Mura is revived later on in the course of an experiment started by Kuipter to turn him into a robot. However, this fails, as he wakes up earlier than he had been expected to and attacks Kuipter, before running and hiding in a closet in the facility. He plans to self-destruct and destroy the Dark Star, thus ruining Kuipter's plan for good, but he is stopped by the surprise appearance of Shenny, who eats him and absorbs his power and body. Death Mura was later allowed into Heaven for his good actions. He stayed their and found screens that allowed him to watch over his brothers. Upon Kuipter's death, Mura, not wanting his brother to have to suffer in Hell, somehow 'shared' in Kuipter's deeds, and the cross between their actions put them both to exist in Purgatory. The memories of their worst moments involved images made from one another. Mura almost immediately overcame his memories in Purgatory, though he could not leave without Kuipter. Kuipter was able to overcome his memories sometime later, and Mura explains what he did for Kuipter. Kuipter actually shows his appreciation for this, and says he will repay Mura for this. Kuipter says that he will be coming back to life soon, and that when he does, he will do all that he can to reunite Mura with Revelian. Kuipter then disappears, and Mura is put back into Heaven at that point. Mura also does the same thing upon Kuipter's later death, until his second revival, when Mura is again sent back to Heaven. However, after seeing Kuipter's actions upon his third revival, Mura decides against once again sharing in his deeds, and lets him go to Hell. Many years later, in the Doomed Timeline, a newly-revived Kuipter tears through the Separ Dimension and into Heaven, where he fights his way to Mura and Revelian. To protect his brother, Mura infuses his soul into Kuipter's body and teleports him out of the dimension from the inside. Stat Trend Though he doesn't look it, Mura is actually very strong, and surprisingly fast on his feet, making him a skilled fighter. Though it's often said that he would be perfect with any sort of weapon, and he certainly has the discipline for it, he usually fights with his bare fists, sometimes altering his body with spikes or other sharp parts to make the impacts more damaging. He is also known to sometimes utilize magic in order to make his attacks stronger, though he does so sparingly. He is a very intelligent fighter and will often work with dodging at first in order to read his opponent, and fight with that. Though the full extent of his power has not yet been revealed, it is known that he is more powerful than Kuipter, and therefore more powerful than Revelian (Without the help of KAISER). Gallery Animu Zeronius Bros Sketch.jpg|Mura, Rev, and Kui, in animu rendering. Animu Zeronius Bros Art.jpg|Another animu rendering of Mura, Rev, and Kui. Category: Characters Category: Males Category:Dark Matters Category:Protagonists